50 Way's to Annoy Sasuke
by Admiral Cobalt
Summary: What do you get when you have a girl, who suddenly appears randomly, and starts to live with Sasuke? A lot of pain for Sasuke that's for sure Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

Me: what's up people! What I have here is a new story!

Dragon of the water: and I'm helping with the story too!

Nicole: -while eating chocolate**-** me too!

Me: yea, yea, yea now let's go to the story

Nicole: -choking on a bar of chocolate- gah! Can't breath! Need oxygen!

Dragon: I'll save you! –gives her chocolate milk- here drink this!

Nicole: -chugs it down- ah that was good

Me: O.o –blink blink- can we go on with the story?

Dragon & Nicole: sure

* * *

50 ways to annoy Sasuke

**1st way to annoy Sasuke is to poke him in his sleep:**

A girl who looked to be about 13 was sneaking around in the village while singing the Pink Panther song. "Da-da, da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da, da-de-den." She then spotted a house not far away from where she was hiding. She gave out a smirk before running over to the tree. The girl was about to climb it when she hit the tree face first. "Ow" She rubbed her poor nose before climbing the tree, and spotting a window. "Perfect." She whispered before opening the window and climbing in.

The room was dark but she can still make out what was in the room. A bed, a dresser, a pile of lump on the bed, a- wait a pile of lump on the bed? She gave an evil smirk before tiptoeing to the bedroom. The mysterious girl put up her index finger and started poking the lump in the bed. "Psst Sasuke."

No response

"Psst Sasuke."

Still no response

"SASUKE!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

"There's an ant."

Sasuke gave a sweat drop. "Whatever." Were his only words before going back to bed. "Okay Sasuke, I'll just go and sleep in the guest room." Sasuke gave a nod and there was silence. "WHAT?" The girl gave a smile to the raven-haired teen. "Yep! I'm staying!" Sasuke's eye twitched before glaring at the girl. "Who the hell are you?"

The girl gave a broad smile while pointing to herself. "My name is Nami!"

"Nami?"

Namigave a nod before running off to the guest room. There was a loud bang and then a crash. "Oops, I'll clean that later." Sasuke gave a long and annoyed sigh before falling back on the bed.

**2nd way to annoy Sasuke is to make him choke on his breakfast:**

Sasuke woke up in the morning, ready to go to train in the woods. He got dress and did the morning routine before going downstairs for breakfast. Once downstairs for breakfast, there was an odor in the air that smelt like toast. The raven-haired teen went into the kitchen to findNami cooking breakfast. "At least she's good for something." Sasuke mumbled out before sitting in his seat.

Namiwas wearing a robe that said 'Eat my food or die a painful death.' She turned around and Sasuke read her robe and gave a facial expression: O.o "Oi, hi Sasuke! I made breakfast!" Sasuke gave a grunt andNami put down a plate of burnt toast. Sasuke stared at the burnt toast and frowned. He turned toNami and gave her a glare. "What's this?" He pointed to the burnt toast;Nami just gave a smile to Sasuke. "Breakfast." Was her only answer, before sitting in the seat across from him.

Sasuke took his finger and poked the toast to make sure it wasn't alive. He took his hand and picked the toast up and took a bite out of it. He dropped the toast and held his throat. "Gah! I'm choking! I need water!" He took his other hand and started pointing to himself.Nami just stared at him confused. "You want more toast?" She asked to him tilting her head to the side.

Sasuke took his hands and moved them from side to side, a sign meaning that he was saying no.Nami just stared at him even more confused. After a while of Sasuke choking, he fell on the floor twitching.Nami just stared at Sasuke's twitching body. "Oh you're tired Sasuke? Well good night Sasuke." She took off her robe and left the kitchen leaving a twitching Sasuke on the floor.

* * *

Me: first chapter done! Hmm how many more is there? 

Dragon& Nicole: 48

Me: wheee this is going to be fun!

Nicole: hee hee yup!

Dragon: you two are weird

Me &Nicole: soooo and you're point is?

Dragon: -sweatdrop- ah whatever

Me: review! -puppy dog eyes- please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: YO!

Nicole: that's my line!

Me: suuure it is

Dragon: O.o'

Me: right, well sorry for the super long wait but here's the second chapter to, 50 Ways to Anoy Sasuke!

Nicole: cackles evilly

Dragon: slaps Nicole you were cackling again..!

Nicole: hehe sorry I just can't seem to control myself...

Me & Dragon: O.O'

* * *

**3rd way to annoy Sasuke is; replace his weapons with baby items:**

Sasuke woke up with a yawn as he got out of bed and walked over to his dresser to get his usually clothing. In seconds he got dress and gave a small smirk while looking at himself in the mirror. He took his hostler and put it on his leg and started to walk out when…"SASUKE!!! YOU FORGOT BREAKFAST!!!" Nami shouted to the blue-haired teen. Sasuke grunted and glared at the brown haired pest. "After what you did to me, hell no." Nami gave a small pout and Sasuke left the mansion off to his training. Little did he know…he was going to get a big surprise.

It was early in the morning as Sasuke walked over to his training center, none other then the forest. He walked his way to the middle of the forest and saw a target plastered on the tree. His hand quickly went in his hostler to grab a kunai, but what he really grabbed was a doll. "What the? Where the hell is my kunai!?" He started to go through his hostler as he came out with not kunai's or shurkien's, but dolls and baby bottles. Sasuke's face started to turn red from anger as steam seeped out of his ears. "NAMI!!!!!!!" He screamed out with his hands curled into fists.

Nami was snickering to herself as she heard her name being called out in the distant. "Hee, hee, he must have found out." She winked and went back to thinking of other plans to annoy Sasuke.

**4th way to annoy Sasuke is, give him a make up job while he's asleep: **

Sasuke was tired nothing less, he gave a yawn and lazily went into his room. He took of his shirt and jumped onto his bed and started to doze off when…"PAIN! WITHOUT LOVE, PAIN I CAN'T GET ENOUGH! PAIN I LIKE IT ROUGH CAUSE I RATHER FEEL PAIN THEN NOTHING AT AL-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Sasuke shouted as Nami walked into his room her i-pod in hand and singing very loudly and very…badly. Sasuke jumped off his bed and stomped over to Nami, who was apparently still listening to her i-pod. The spiky haired teen ripped off the headphones from her ears. "HEY!" Nami turned and glared at Sasuke which he glared back. He grabbed her arm and literally threw Nami out of his room. He shut the door with a loud thump and went back to sleep.

Nami was sitting on the floor arms crossed and a pout plastered on her face. A light bulb appeared on top of her head and she grinned madly as she rubbed her hands together in an evil manner. "Yes, yes, excellent." She snickered to herself and tip toed her way off.

The door creek opened slowly as a figure started to make her way into the room of a sleeping boy. With a bag in hand; she tip toed her way over to the sleeping figure and gave out another grin. She took out of the bag with what seemed like, dun, dun, dun, lipstick! "Hope you like your new make over Sasuke-chan." She snickered to herself slightly and tip toed her way out of the room.

Hours later

"Ugh…" Groaned the sleeping boy as he opened his eyes slowly and looked around the room. He slowly sat up on the bed and gave a yawn as he made his way out of his bedroom and to the bathroom. Nami was spotted near the bathroom has she gave a smile to Sasuke. "Had a nice sleep?" She asked and all she got was an 'hn' from Sasuke. The brown haired girl started giggling to herself to see Sasuke wearing red blazing lip stick, blush on his cheeks, and glitter on his eyelids. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the annoying pest. "What?" He asked confused but Nami just shook her head from side to side "Oh Nothing." She said with a smirk. "Whatever…"

Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and shut the door as Nami smirked evilly. It was all silence until a loud shrieking scream pierced the air. "NNNNNNAAAAAAMMMMIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Screamed Sasuke in terror as Nami started making her way back downstairs. "Cha Ching" She said, satisfied of her work.

* * *

Dragon: that…was…brilliant!

Me: mwhahahahahahahaha!

Nicole: ha ha that's what you get Sauce-K!

Me: yes, yes, well anyways hope you liked the second chapter and don't forget to review!

Nicole: or else!

Dragon: or else what?

Nicole: hehe, you'll see…

Me & Dragon: slowly backing away from Nicole o.o'


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hhheeellllllooooo everyone!

Nicole: Gr, it's been a while since you put up the last chapter. What happened?!

Dragon: Yeah, what happened?!

Me: -Sweatdrops- Er...I was being lazy

Dragon & Nicole: -Glare, glare-

Me: -Cowards- Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! And thank you for the reviews

* * *

5-Pretend to be Sasuke's long lost sister

Sasuke had enough of this, he couldn't take it anymore. He had to get Nami out of his house and fast. He scurried off his thinking chair (-Insert Blue Clue's song here- He sat on down, figured it out, how to get Nami out of his house! Hey, you know what? He's really smart not really) –Cough- Ahem, back to the story…

He found Nami playing with her DS as she started making car noises while swaying the DS from side to side, to get a littler more affect to it, and of course; Sasuke gave out a strange look. I mean, wouldn't you give out a strange look? Anyways…

Sasuke had enough of this "Nami, I had enough of this." Didn't I just say that? Pfft…Nami paused her game to look up at the frustrated Uchiha. "I want you out!" Nami's eyes widened as her lower lip trembled out. Sasuke just huffed out his chest as he crossed his arms across his chest. I bet his thinking that he's looking really cool right about now. "B-bu-but…" She stuttered and Sasuke just gave her a deadly glare.

Suddenly out of nowhere; a Darth Vader helmet appeared on her head. She started breathing heavily as Sasuke just stared, probably scared shitless. She got herself up slowly, putting a little bit of dramatic effect in it, and stared walking over to the Uchiha.

She placed her hand on his shoulder as Sasuke gave a grunt, a scowl plastered on his features. Probably trying to hide the fact that he's really scared shitless. She then said in a low, dark, creepy voice. "Sasuke…I am, your sister!" A shrill girl scream was heard as the poor Uchiha fell back out of shock, while clutching his chest. His hair stood higher than before as his face paled making him look white like a ghost. Nami giggled as she took the helmet off her head. "Teehee, just kidding." She then skipped off leaving the poor, scared shitless, twitching Sasuke on the floor.

6-Hide under his bed

It was a dark stormy night as Sasuke had just finished watching The Grudge that Nami personally offered for him to watch. "It's a great movie! Pfft, that movie sucked. I didn't get scared one bit." But of course, Sasuke was just hiding the fact that he actually did almost pee in his pants from being really scared. He turned to get up and only jumped and screamed once seeing a person in the shadows. "AHHHH" The figure covered there ears as Sasuke suddenly took out a kunai, but of course Nami replaced his kunai with the baby bottle. "Sasuke?"

He stopped cowering in fear and switched on the lights to find that it was only Nami. He blinked, once, twice then hurled the bottle at her head. THUMP. Direct hit, ouch. Nami swayed a bit before falling back on her ass groaning in pain and rubbing her head. She pouted and all Sasuke had to give was a glare. "I'm going to bed." He announced and Nami just gave a little smirk. "Hehe, okay" She quickly got herself up and ran out of the room leaving Sasuke to give a confuse look. He just shook his head from side to side and quickly left the living room once hearing these strange noises.

Minutes later; Sasuke was now lying on his bed looking from side to side, out his window and such and even under his pillow. He sighed; the movie really got him on the edge here. "It was just a movie…" Sasuke just shrugged and got himself comfortable in his bed. He laid his head on his pillow and closed his eyes softly. "Graaaa…" Suddenly; Sasuke's eyes shot open and he quickly sat up on his bed. He was hearing things, he knew he was. He shrugged once more and laid back down, closing his eyes.

"Graaa…" Once more he heard groaning and this time he knew he wasn't hearing things. He sat up quickly and looked around while clutching on his bed sheets tightly. "W-who's there?" More groaning was heard as Sasuke sat on the edge of his bed; he's feet on the floor of his room. He was about to get up to find out where the source of the sound was only for someone to grab his ankle. "AHHH! THE GRUDGE! THE GRUDGE HAS ME! AHHHH! SHE'S GONNA EAT ME!" He screamed out in a shrill girl's scream while flaring his arms in the air. He tried to grab his ankle away from the grabbing hand only for him to fall back on the bed. He rolled off to the other side of the bed and groaned once hitting the floor.

Laughter was heard as Nami got herself out of the bed. She winked at him then grinned slyly while she walked off. "Night Sasuke, have a nice night." Sasuke only laid there growling in anger. Oh, he was pissed now…

* * *

Dragon: Oh snap, Sasuke's pissed

Nicole: What is he going to do about it?

Me: You'll find out in the...next chapter!

Nicole: If you get it up in time...

Me: -Cough, cough- Review please

Dragon: If you do, will give you a cookie -Hold's out a plate of cookies-


	4. Chapter 4

Wow! It's been a while. I didn't even think I was going to continue with this story!

But here it is. Chapter four of 50 Way's To Annoy Sasuke

I hope you enjoy. =]

'Thoughts'

* * *

**#7**-Every time Sasuke asks you to do something, or says something to you, ask "Is that a threat?"

Sasuke was STILL fuming over the fact that Nami was at his house and making his life a total living hell! He couldn't stand the little brat! She was totally ruining his mood. She must have been brought up from Satan to torture him…yeah, that was it…all because he stole the last cookie…

I mean what?

Anyways, something seemed out of place here at the Uchiha house hold…it was quiet for once. I mean that didn't bother him because that was exactly what he wanted! His lips curled slightly into a smirk. Maybe he finally got rid of that little pipsqueak. 'Finally…' He thought to himself, heading to his room to sharpen his kunai, only for his jaw to drop.

There was Nami, sitting there on HIS floor playing with a…what was that thing called? DS? That was it. He glared venomously towards her but she didn't seem fazed at all. "Don't bother me" He spoke out coldly and Nami only shrugged.

Sasuke sat on his bed uncomfortably while sharpening his kunai, every second his gaze turning towards her. But all she did was sat there pressing buttons on her DS. Something strange was going on…but he wasn't complaining.

'Shoot' He thought. 'I forgot my shuriken…'

"Nami, can you go and get me my shuriken?" Why he was asking her? He didn't know, but he sure as hell wasn't going to get up.

Nami froze in her spot, her head slowly turning towards him with a dangerous glare. "Was that a…threat?" She spat out.

Sasuke gave her a confused look. "What the hell?" He whispered out loud

"SO IT WAS!" She quickly got up to her feet, pointing an accusing finger towards him. "Here I am playing my game and you go and THREATEN ME?!" Sasuke looked baffled. All he asked was for his shuriken…

"But I just…-"

"THERE YOU ARE! Doing it again! Threatening me! Why you!-"

BAM! A loud smack was heard as Nami stormed out of his room leaving a bewildered and a very confused Sasuke to rub his cheek.

What the fuck did he do wrong?!

**#8**-While Sasuke reads a book, mumble over his shoulder

All he wanted was a little piece of quiet.

Was that hard to ask for?! Jeez!

Sasuke took out a book that he had begun to read but hasn't had the time to finish.

Ever since _she_ came here…he was now determined to finish this book!

"Please let me have a little bit of rest…" He pleaded to no one in particular.

Silence. He looked around the room curiously hoping to not see the sign of Nami. After his search, he brought down his gaze to the book and began to read in silence. Everything seemed to go well…

"Oh shit…don't let him open that door…"Sasuke squeaked out of surprise straightening himself up and looking around. He swore he thought he heard her.

After one quick effortless look around the room, he went back reading his book.

"Oh hot damn! He sliced his sword right through him!"

"NAMI!" He screamed out in rage, obviously annoyed. He stood on his feet with a look of anger. This was Sasuke Uchiha that we were talking about. He could handle anything.

So why couldn't he handle an annoying girl like Nami? He just didn't know.

"Yes?" She replied innocently, hands placed behind her back as she leaned forward and back on her heels, rocking herself.

Nostril flared in anger, Sasuke, as calmly as he could; asked Nami to "Please leave me to my reading."

Shrugging, she skipped out of the living room.

Well that was easy…

Sighing, he sat back down and began reading.

A few minutes passed and Sasuke was really getting into his book. His gaze glued onto the pages, his heart thumping, this the book was getting intense.

"He dies at the end." She whispered into his ear.

"UGH!" Sasuke threw the book away from him, both hands grabbing onto a lock of his hair. Nami only stared at him with a 'WTF' expression before leaving the room.

And he thought that SHE was crazy.

* * *

Lol, poor Sasuke. :P

NOT. mwhahaha. ;D

I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. Maybe it'll be soon, maybe not. I don't know. But I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!

Review please!


End file.
